


Pour aujourd'hui

by RowN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ce sont des adolescents, Daniel est muet, Gen, Ils vivent au jour le jour, LGBTQIA+, Monde délaissé, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Point de vue à la première personne, Romance, Seuls au monde, Suzon POV, Suzon apprend la langue des signes, Suzon vit mal la solitude, aventure, post-apo, young adult
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Quand Suzon se réveilla ce matin-là, il n'y avait personne, juste lui, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'essayer de vivre, ne sachant pas s'il devait faire comme avant ou changer quelque chose.
Relationships: Suzon & Daniel, Suzon/Daniel





	Pour aujourd'hui

Tout était étrangement calme. Ce n’était pas que je voulais m’en plaindre, loin de là, mais ce n’était pas habituel. Ou peut-être que ça l’était. Il m’était déjà arrivé de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, quand tout le monde dort, mais je pouvais sentir que le soleil passait entre les volets et réchauffait mon corps, ce qui me semblait un peu étrange mais je n’y fis pas tant attention que ça pendant un moment avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas et ça me dérangeait beaucoup trop pour que je fasse semblant de rien.

Je m’assis péniblement sur mon lit et restai quelques secondes à regarder tout autour de moi sans voir ce qui n’allait pas parce que je n’étais pas assez réveillé puis ça me percuta. Ce n’était pas ma chambre. Il n’y avait pas mes affaires, mes meubles, mon linge, ma literie, mon ours en peluche… rien qui ne me faisait penser à ma chambre même de loin.

J’inspirai brusquement et sortis du lit à toute vitesse, glissant sur le tapis au sol et m’écrasant sur le dos en un bruit sourd. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée d’où j’étais et il était probablement très risqué de me faire remarquer – j’avais peut-être été enlevé, c’était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais – mais je n’arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement et je voulais juste fuir d’ici. J’étais peut-être en danger. Il me fallait peut-être une arme. Je me mis à regarder dans tous les sens mais je ne voyais rien qui pouvait avoir une telle fonction mais il y avait encore une armoire immense, peut-être que je pourrais y trouver quelque chose à l’intérieur. Je m’y dirigeai discrètement, même si je ne l’avais pas été jusqu’ici, tentant de me convaincre autant que possible que j’avais la situation bien en main.

Il n’y avait rien du tout dans l’armoire dont j’aurais pu me servir comme arme autre que des cintres. J’étais beaucoup trop inquiet pour sortir de la chambre les mains vides. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais peut-être toujours frapper la personne qui m’avait enlevé avec s’il fallait et avec je me sentais déjà un petit peu plus en sécurité.

Mon cintre en main, crochet face au reste du monde, je sortis de la chambre où je m’étais réveillé.

Tout était silencieux. Pas _complètement_ silencieux, je pouvais entendre un réfrigérateur fonctionner, mais c’était tout. C’était tellement perturbant. Si j’avais été enlevé, quel était l’intérêt de mon tortionnaire que me laisser vaquer à ma guise et de ne pas m’attacher. Je ne comptais de toute façon pas attendre de ne plus être seul. Je restai sur mes gardes en avançant lentement mais au moment où je vis une porte vers l’extérieur, je m’y précipitai afin d’essayer de m’enfuir. Encore mieux pour moi, la porte était sur la serrure et si ça voulait aussi dire que la personne qui m’avait enlevé était toujours dans la maison, je n’en avais rien à faire et je sortis à toute vitesse, courant aussi vite que possible dans le jardin, appelant à l’aide, criant de toute mes forces pour que quelqu’un m’entende et vienne m’aider.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois sur la route que je compris que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il n’y avait toujours aucun son, pas un seul, juste mes pieds frappant le sol de plus en plus doucement, de plus en plus faiblement alors que je m’arrêtais sur le béton qui chauffait déjà mes pieds un peu trop. Je commençais à ne pas me sentir bien du tout, j’avais chaud, à un point où je commençais à étouffer. J’avais beau tendre l’oreille, me faire le plus silencieux possible, il n’y avait rien, pas le moindre chant d’oiseau, pas la moindre voiture fuyant hors de ma vue, pas le moindre rire ou éclat de voix.

« Eh oh ? »

Entendre ma propre voix me terrifia. J’avais l’impression qu’elle sonnait horriblement fort et j’eus le tournis. Je tombai par terre, lâchant mon cintre et me repliai sur moi-même, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus sifflante. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il se passait, pas du tout, c’était comme si j’avais été abandonné, délaissé à un endroit aléatoire, dans une ville fantôme et qu’il n’y avait juste plus personne autour de moi. Cette pensée me rendit encore plus mal et je crus que j’allais vomir pendant un instant, respirant encore plus fort.

J’étais… tout seul.

J’éclatai en sanglots et ne bougeai pas de la rue pendant un long moment. Je n’étais qu’un gamin, qu’est-ce que je pouvais bien faire contre le fait que j’étais seul ? Je n’étais capable de rien tout seul dans mon coin.

Il fallut que le soleil se lève encore plus et que l’asphalte sous mes pieds commence à me bruler pour que je me décide à me lever. Je me sentais creux et prêt à pleurer à tout instant mais surtout, j’essayais d’être logique, j’essayais de comprendre. Si j’étais tout seul ici, c’était sûrement qu’il y avait une raison à cela.

Je retournai dans la maison d’où j’étais sorti, tendu, et me mis à la fouiller mais elle était complètement vide de vie. Pas même un chat et pourtant il y avait des gamelles dans la cuisine, à côté du réfrigérateur qui continuait à faire autant de bruit que possible. Je ne savais pas quoi penser du fait qu’il fonctionnait mais je n’avais pas envie de m’en plaindre. C’était assourdissant dans ce silence mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

En retournant dans le salon de la maison, je regardai la télévision un moment avant de me dire que, peut-être, il y avait une chaîne qui fonctionnait et qui me dirait ce qu’il se passait. Je ne devais visiblement pas être quelqu’un de très chanceux parce qu’aucune chaine ne fonctionnait, l’écran restant allumé d’un bleu vif à chaque fois que je zappais, et je zappais loin dans les chaines. C’était dommage qu’il n’y ait pas de radio ici, j’aurais pu essayer de voir si c’était plus efficace. Je ne me sentais toujours pas plus rassuré mais je ne fis rien pour changer quoi que ce soit à tout ça parce que je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas.

Je passai le reste de la journée à appeler en criant n’importe qui voudrait bien répondre. Les téléphones fonctionnaient mais aucun des quelques numéros dont je pouvais me souvenir ne répondait. Il y avait un ordinateur fixe aussi mais il y avait un mot de passe et j’eus beau chercher partout, la personne qui vivait ici ne l’avait marqué nulle part. Les albums photos dans l’une des chambres ne m’aidaient pas plus que ça non plus parce que je n’avais clairement pas la moindre idée de qui étaient les personnes dessus, et pourtant j’avais vraiment essayé de me souvenir. J’avais fouillé la boite aux lettres, la poubelle, les placards, les dossiers de documents importants mais rien ne semblait indiquer un ordre à fuir la zone. Au bout de ma patience et de mon stress, toujours appelant n’importe qui pouvant répondre, je me mis à toquer à chaque maison de la rue, n’ayant bien évidemment aucune réponse. Ce n’était pas rassurant et ça ne faisait que m’épuisait encore plus et quand j’en eus marre, le soleil se couchait enfin. C’était sûrement parce que j’étais à bout de nerfs mais je m’enfermai dans la maison qui m’avait supporté à double tour, craignant que quelque chose de terrible ne se passe. L’orage qui arriva peu de temps après que le soleil ne disparaisse complètement n’était pas ce que j’avais craint mais c’était quelque chose. Je restai à la fenêtre à surveiller la pluie et les éclairs jusqu’à m’endormir contre le rebord.

À mon réveil, rien n’avait changé en termes de population, le quartier ne comptait toujours qu’un seul adolescent, noir, paniqué. En mangeant le premier truc que je pus trouver, une fichue banane trop mure, je me dis que ça faisait cent pourcents d’habitants stressés, cent pourcents d’habitants pas convaincus par la situation actuelle et cent pourcents de protestants pour une augmentation de la population. Comme j’étais par élimination le chef de cette « population », ça voulait dire que je devais m’en prendre à moi-même et je n’aimais pas cette idée et décidai d’arrêter de faire des mathématiques, au moins pour le moment.

Je sortis dehors et poussai un cri aussi fort que j’en fus capable avant de débitter des bêtises plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Peut-être que ça ferait réagir quelqu’un. Ce fut presque décevant que personne ne réagisse alors que je racontais vraiment les choses les plus à débat que je pouvais imaginer. Je me sentais vraiment triste… et sale. Ce n’était pas le moment vu que c’était très clairement la fin du monde mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment m’empêcher de me dire que ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que j’étais dans le même pyjama. Je savais que ce n’était pas très respectueux mais il allait falloir que je me change et pour ça j’allais avoir besoin de me servir dans le linge propre de mon nouveau domicile, que ses propriétaires véritables le veuillent ou non. Ils n’avaient qu’à être là.

J’ouvris la penderie de la plus grande chambre et restai devant un long moment pour réfléchir à ce que j’allais emprunter. Aucun des vêtements n’allait m’aller, c’était évident, ils étaient tous vraiment très grands et ils ne m’intéressaient pas beaucoup mais je n’avais pas trop de choix alors je choisis vraiment au hasard et je me changeai. Mon pyjama puait alors je me dirigeai vers la penderie et le lave-linge et tentai de le faire fonctionner. Ça me prit pas mal de temps mais je finis par y arriver et comme je n’avais rien de mieux à faire, je restai devant la machine pour la regarder tourner, assis sur le mur d’en face. C’était toujours bien plus intéressant que tout ce qu’il y avait d’autre autour de moi. Accrocher mon linge à l’extérieur quand la machine fut finie s’avéra plus amusant. Regarder le linge être balloté par le vent, ne disparaissant pas au loin seulement parce que je l’avais accroché à la corde à linge qui trônait fièrement dans le jardin de la maison que je squattais, me donnait vraiment un sentiment de vie. J’étais toujours seul mais savoir qu’il y avait le vent qui frappait toujours, la pluie et l’orage, le soleil, le temps qui passait… je ne pouvais pas être complètement esseulé. C’était peut-être une idée un peu bête, un peu désespérée, mais j’avais besoin de m’accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas me laisser sombrer.

Je voulus regarder le vent frapper mon linge avec force mais mon estomac se ramena à moi et je me rendis compte que j’avais très peu mangé jusqu’ici et qu’il fallait vraiment que je mange. C’était une chance qu’au moins je savais manger, c’était déjà un sacré avantage dans un monde où il n’y avait plus de pizzas faites par d’autres personnes. Cette pensée me rendit triste, j’espérais me tromper. Je fus incapable de me sentir mieux en regardant mes œufs cuire au plat sur la casserole ni en les mangeant.

Après mon repas, je me rendis que ne rien entendre commençait à vraiment me tendre et m’agaçait complètement. Je dus fouiller un peu mais je pus rapidement trouver un DVD au fond d’un placard et après avoir eut des difficultés avec la télécommande, je pus me poser devant un film que je n’aimais pas tant que ça mais pouvoir entendre quelqu’un parler, même si ça ne m’était pas adressé, me fit beaucoup de bien. Je soupirai, un peu soulagé, et écoutai le film en le regardant, me sentant presque impacté par l’aventure ridicule que vivaient les personnages dont je n’avais même pas retenu le nom. Quand le film fut fini, je ne réfléchis même pas avant de le remettre, j’étais trop bien installé sur le canapé pour pouvoir seulement penser à choisir autre chose mais avant la fin du film et sans même m’en rendre compte, je finis par m’endormir, là, toujours autant seul.


End file.
